ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Bioenergetics and Metabolic Disease, organized by Drs. Patrick Seale, Kendra K. Bence and P. Darrell Neufer. The conference will be held in Keystone, Colorado from January 21-25, 2018. Obesity and type 2 diabetes are major drivers of chronic disease and premature death. A promising strategy to reduce obesity and improve metabolic health is through promoting energy expenditure via thermogenesis, including obligatory (accompanies all metabolic processes) and facultative (adaptive) mechanisms. Obesity and insulin resistance also lead to profound metabolic changes in various cells/tissues that contribute to tissue dysfunction. This conference brings together basic and clinical researchers from industry and academia focused on the study of cellular and organismal energy metabolism in the context of metabolic disease. A variety of approaches and topics will be featured, including: basic mechanisms of mitochondrial and cellular energetics; the emerging role of brown and beige fat in adaptive thermogenesis; central regulation of energy expenditure; and the effects of exercise on muscle and whole-body metabolism. In addition to the plenary sessions, the meeting will feature workshops on emerging research areas and novel therapeutic opportunities. Overall, the goals of the conference are to: 1) Provide a cutting-edge understanding of the basic mechanisms that control cellular and whole-body energetics; 2) Discuss the physiological role of brown fat and other energy expenditure pathways in humans; 3) Consider novel strategies for increasing energy expenditure and combating metabolic disease; and 4) Engage attendees in critical discussions about important areas for future research.